Stardust (hybrid)
Owned by Stardust the IceWing-RainWing ' GETTING A REVAMP SOON' I believe in making your own destiny. I believe in writing your own fate. And I believe in the light within dragons, even if most of them don't show it. Appearance Stardust is built like a RainWing, with turquoise horns and turquoise IceWing spikes running down her back. She's smaller and leaner than most dragonets her age though. Her wing membranes are a gradient from green to pale blue to dark blue to violet, and she wears a pair of silver spectacles that rest on the end of her snout. (Without them, she can't see at all.) Her mainscales are a silver-blue, and her underscales are a calm indigo. Stardust's eyes are a striking turquoise shot through with deep blue and purple, usually filled with a calm, placid look. She has a nick in her right ear from a childhood accident. She never, ever wears jewelry, believing it's "unessential" and "an unnecessary burden." Sometimes I wish I weren't who I actually am. Personality Stardust is extremely shy and doesn't trust easily. It's rather hard to carry on a conversation with her, let alone befriend her. However, if she warms up to you, she is kind, empathetic, calm, and full of great quips. She is a total scrollworm and is obsessed with music, especially gravitating toward the keyboard. She is thoughtful and philosophical, always looking for the deeper meaning in something. Sometimes random ideas and thoughts hit her at the strangest times. She has a tendency to blurt these out. Stardust is gentle; perhaps even too gentle. She wouldn't harm a fly, and sometimes acts as a doormat as so "not to hurt anyone's feelings." She enjoys giving other dragons random little nuggets of wisdom, especially when they are most needed. She likes to quote motivational phrases as well. Stardust is highly empathetic, and can usually see how to make other dragons feel better. She also does sometimes come off as a worrier, and a bit of a perfectionist as well. She's usually the first to react to an unexpected event, but it also pretty terrible at managing her time. Among her friends, she is cheerful, loves to make (terrible) jokes and puns, and toes the line of being an extrovert. However, she's an introvert at heart - she requires time alone to rest and recharge after being in a social setting. Stardust's MBTI personality type is INFJ; more info about her personality can be found here. When words don't work for me, I can always turn to music. Trivia Stardust enjoys playing the piano. She also likes to write random things that she usually forgets about within two days. She has RainWing venom and weakened IceWing frostbreath. Stardust is: - A proud Ravenclaw - Divergent (Amity/Abnegation/Erudite) - SkyClan - A daughter of Apollo The best thing about scrolls is that you can forget about your own troubles by reading about someone else's. Relationships Morpho: When Stardust first met Morpho, she was slightly overwhelmed by her exuberant personality. However, as they continued chatting, she began to warm up to her. Although she doesn't know Morpho that well, she'd like to, and believes they could be friends. Lykaios: Stardust enjoys chatting with Lyla about random stuff (like BOOKS -squeal-), and she is extremely grateful for her help with some things. Stardust considers Lyla a friend, and definitely thinks that friendship will last. Fantasy: Stardust really likes this sweet dragoness. She liked talking with her about random things, and appreciates that she's a good listener (since Star tends to ramble). Although she doesn't know her extremely well, she hopes they can be good friends someday. Queen Bluefire: WIP Sabotage: Stardust gets along pretty well with Sabotage, since both of them are rather easygoing. She agrees with him on most issues except the environment - she strongly believes that the environment is very important. Besides that, she hopes they can get to know each other well at some point. Heck, yeah, I want more friends! Gallery Stardust-old-by-Wolfblaze27.jpg|Stardust's old design by Wolfblaze27 StardustBettaDragon - ReverbtheDragon.png|By Reverb Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)